Truly DragonBorn
by Galaticx Knight
Summary: Faas In wants nothing to do with Skyrim after his father went rogue. Unfortunately when Alduin returns he has to stay in the home of the Nords. Will he succeed in defeating Alduin or shall his past catch up? Cussing in store. Slight Yaoi, balgruufxdragonborn Under Alduin beucause he is really impotant to story
1. Faas In

_Truly DragonBorn_

Sanity check anyone?

I thought I had lost it right then and there. I later learned I hadn't, just my worst nightmare had came true. Just as the bloodied axe lowered, dripping Nord blood onto my neck, a dragon as black as midnight roared. The roar sounded like he had revenge to take on us all.

_You..._ The word rang with hatred as it travled through my head. Flames liked my face, but i didn't flinch. I was used to fire being spit in my face. Literally. "Come on Lizard, get up!" It was that StormCloak soldier again. Ralof, I believe that is what the Legionair had said. "Get in the watchtower!" He yelled.

I gladly obliged.

"Why save the lizard?" Jarl Ulfric asked, pushing red hair out of his face and frowning. Now that I think about it, he was probaly happy to have the gag off of his mouth. That's what you get for using something like the voice. The Thu'um has a way of doing that to those who are not born to use its power. Trust me on that.

"He could prove to be useful." Ralof said. _Oh, you have no clue, Nord. _I think I falied to metion I hate Nords. But I'd rather be stuck with them then out there with the dragon. And there is as little chance as me taking part in their petty war as me having sex with a girl. I hope you know what I mean.

I stood there for a bit, just staring at the wounded. I wonder what it feels like to die...

"Faas In, we can escape through here!" I heard Ralof yell._ Why not?_ I walked up the stairs to see a hole in the wall. Obvoisly the dragon doesn't like walls very much. "We shall catch up later!" Ralof's voice called behind me. Sure we will, Nord. You just won't like the way we do.

Eventually we where in Helgen Keep. Ralof was able to cut my binds off. I could have done that. I just chose not to. Dumbass Nord. Just as I chose to say something Imperials came through the gate to my left. Joyful fun I shall have. Not. They where easy to kill. Flames burned them to a crisp. I took their armour for the money it would give. I need to survive don't I?

Alduin's roar broke down the ceiling making us take a longer route. The rest of the keep was overly easy to get through. The bear was killed by a simple arrow to the head, the spiders where out with flame spells, and so forth. Then we where out. FINALLY!

I completly ignored Ralof and just travled to the nearest village, burning wolves and shooting deer left and right. I stopped at a small mine on the way, defeated the bandits, mined the ore, and did some... dirty things with the male bandits. Guess what. I still beat Ralof there!

Ralof had said something about the mill owner being part of family. That was the only thing I heard before wandering off. I sought her out and spoke with her. I said Ralof and I where 'Friends'. "Well," Gerdur said. "Can you go to Whiterun and talk to the Jarl. We don't stand a chance in this village should a dragon attack." I looked around and nodded. I have nothing better to do anyways. I walked around the village a small bit before traveling on forth.

To Whiterun I suppose.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINES-ARE-EVIL-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LONE-TYPO-LINE**

Okay, I hate _most_ Nords now. The Jarl of Whiterun was quite nice actually and his little magician was amusing at the most. Jarl Balgruff did not see me as an outsider although I was humanoid lizard; he looked past my 'criminal record' (I swear I didn't kill that guy!), and even past my scarred face. He saw my heart, not my apperance.

Just as I was about to ask why he ignored who I was on the outsidem "Jarl Balgruff! There have been reports of a dragon at the Western Watchtower." A guard exclaimed.

"Thank you my friend, now go rest for the time being." The Nord sent him away. "Irileth, gather some guards and go to the Western Watchtower." The Dunmer woman nodded and ran out of Dragonreach Keep. "Faas In," Balgruff turned to me. "Can you go with them?"

I smiled a smile that showed my large fangs. "Gladly Jarl Balgruff of Whiterun."

_Things are about to get intresting... Let's fire it up!_

* * *

**Yes I noticed I skipped a lot of detail in Helgen Keep, but I figured most people would know the story for that quest by now. I also noticed I skipped Bleak Falls Barrow. I just wanted to get to the dragon. I'm probaly going to skip over a lot of dungeons because I'm not good with remembering what you need to do in there.**

**For those who are big fans of the Dov or just Skyrim, you may have noticed the name of our Dovahkiin in this story. Faas In is what his name is but can you tell what the meaning is?**

**Review my story and I'll try to review one of yours!**

**Noticed a mistake tellz mez pleasez!**

**SKYRIM FOREVER!**


	2. Dovah

I met up with Irileth and the guards at an outcropping of rocks in the tundra near the Watchtower. There where burned bushes nearby and footprints imprinted into the ground where the dragon had landed. "He was defiantly here." Irileth said as she put a hand to the nearest imprint on the ground. "And he's big."

I looked at the prints. They where deep, but not deep enough… "Dragoness…" I breathed out. The Dunmer woman and Nords glanced at me. There was question on their faces. "This dragon is a female, therefore she is called a dragoness." I was glancing at the sky now. The tracks where fresh and there was a fresh deer carcass near by. A dragon never leaves it kill for long.

The realization hit me like a warhammer to the face. The dragon was coming back. Soon. Just as I started to speak a roar busted the clouds apart. "Dragoness is back…" I mouthed as I grabbed my blade. The spell in my left hand crackled in fire as my blade threatened to freeze. While the others decided to attack from above, I would attack from below.

The dragoness was striking. He scales gleamed sky blue and violet as her eyes glazed with a determined fire. That fire was going to kill the guards, no doubt about that. I heard Irileth yell, "Die dragon!" Then she started to launch lightning bolts at the dovah.

The dragon sucked in a deep breath as she prepared to let out a fire shout. That would kill them all. I raised my hand to the dragon and charged the spell. Release and the dragon's wing was burned. She roared and turned her head towards me. She began to dive at me and I rolled out of the way. Crash and burn, baby.

She raised herself off of the ground. _"Stay out of this, Dovahkin." _She spoke in her native tongue. _"Not your fight." _I looked into those golden eyes as she stared into my silver pools. "I'm sorry, but this is my fight." I was going to have to kill her.

My sword slashed to the left, cutting her across the eye and my firebolt spell launched into her face. She reared back and roared. _"How dare you!"_ With a mighty _YOL _fire was thrown at me. I put up a lesser ward, which lessened the attack a bit, but it still burned.

Blood seeped from her eye as I dropped to the ground. She prepared another attack but, "Aakbromevgir, stop." The dragoness stopped and stared in disbelief. "You know my name?" She said in the Nord language. "Yes I do. Guide North Wind, Aak Brom Evgir, that is your name." She nodded. "I knew you looked familiar. My old friend."

She was amazed and confused. "Old fahdon? What do you speak of Dovahkin?" I looked at those eyes again. "It's is me, fahdon, Dinokkiinkulaan. I am alive." The look on her face was so sad. She looked hurt but so happy at the same time.

"You are alive Faas In? How did you survive? I thought the Bron killed you long ago!" She smiled. I reached up and covered her wound with my hand, stopping the flow of blood. "I was knocked out and when I awoke I saw Father attacking the people. I thought he had lost it so I faked my death and fled, going to Uncle."

Aakbromevgir licked me on the face. "Your father thought you where dead so he sought revenge. You are his only child." I frowned and looked away from her. "I'm sorry… I always felt this was somehow my fought." I used a healing spell to repair her wound and remove my hand from her head. A tear slid down my face, following the scar under my eye.

Jarl Balgruff stared at me in wonder. "You tamed the dragon!" He exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head. "How'd you do it?" He asked. I shrugged and stood up from my kneeling position. The Jarl and his wizard asked me a few more questions before retiring for the night.

Balgruff was kind enough to give me a room. It was very comfortable. More so than any inn I have been to in a long time. I fell asleep quickly on the bed. A Dovahkin could get used to this…

My dream was insane…

Balgruff and I where just talking when it started to get a bit awkward. We began to say some odd things like "You're kinda cute" and things like that and soon we where randomly in my room. The Jarl started to kiss me roughly. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and he began to explore my mouth.

Eventually we needed air. We pulled apart, a string of saliva between us. Balgruff pushed me onto the bed and _poof_ we where naked. AWKWARD! He began to kiss me again and while I was distracted with that he reached down and grabbed my member. I gasped and moaned.

Once again he pulled away from the kiss and lowered himself down so his mouth was on my cock. He started by licking the tip. I was moaning so much that I thought my vocal cords would stop. He continued doing that for a bit longer before putting my entire cock in his mouth. A few minutes of that and I came, hard. The Nord licked up all the cum before putting two figures to my mouth. "Faas In…" He said…

"FAAS IN!" Something it me on the head. "Ow…" I looked around. Balgruff stood above me. "Sorry but you wouldn't wake up." I think he slapped me…

"It's okay, I was having a weird dream anyway." He looked at me funny. "What?" The blonde-haired Nord frowned and said, "You where moaning… Was it one of _those _dreams?" I looked at him like he had just grown 10 heads. "Why do you care?" and with that I threw him out of my room.

Okay, I'm sorry if the fight wasn't very… fight-like. I'm not good with writing action. Any ideas? Tellz mez plz. I hope the dragon language was right… I haven't used it in a long time. Also the dream, sorry that it sucks or that it was rushed, I'm not a guy so I'm just using my knowledge from some of my favorite yaoi sorties. Thanks you!


End file.
